You Can't force them apart
by hogwartsgryffindorhp
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other, Something happens and they start liking each other but the end of their time at Hogwarts they love each other.


Rose and Scorpius had three things in common.

One Albus... Albus and Rose weren't exactly friends but, they were family. Scorpius was like family... that Albus liked. Albus's real family got on his nerves. So Scorpius was the next best thing.

Two they had the best grades In their year.

Three They were also both compared to their parents. (Scorpius to Draco), (Rose to Hermione).

Rose and Albus may be family, but friends they are not. Rose blamed it on the fact they grew apart. But deep inside she knew it was because, he was sorted into Slytherin and was friends with a Malfoy.

Ron had pointed Scorpius out before the first train ride to Hogwarts.

He told rose"That is Draco Malfoy's son. Beat him on every test and never ever be friends with a Malfoy. They are nothing but, trouble"

Rose never disappointed her parents. Although they disappointed her too many times to count.

She doesn't remember the last time her family had a meal together.

She understands Her dad is busy running the joke shop, and her mother being the minister and all it's hard she just wishes they would take time to spend with her and Hugo.

She really does get their busy but, when they forget their own daughters birthday... That's quite sad.

So, to her surprise when she came home for Christmas her parents told Hugo and her, that they were going on vacation to Bali for their summer holiday.

She was excited her parents usually made trips a couple weeks in advance and then cancelled a couple days before.

 _ **Summer Holiday**_

When summer holiday rolled around they had a week until they went on their vacation.

Sometimes during the day she would travel through their fireplace, to friend's house's, the burrow, or one of her cousins house's.

Hugo since he was two years younger got dragged everywhere with her. She was 16, he was 14, and her parents were over protective.

Hugo had asked they go to see the Potters. He wanted to see if James wanted to play a game of Quidditch Honestly though...when didn't he.

Rose had decided to sit on the couch and read a book she had brought from her home library.

Suddenly the door opened and Albus and Scorpius walked in.

"Rose what are you doing here." Albus asked.

She didn't look up from her book.

"ROSIE"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Whatever, what are you doing here."

"Hugo wanted to play Quidditch AGAIN with James."

"Why didn't he want to play with me. I'm on the team Rosie."

" I don't know and I don't care let me read my book in PEACE... And stop calling me ROSIE!"

"It was always your nickname."

"When I was 5 not when I'm 16 ALBUS!"

Ginny had called for all of them to go to the kitchen.

"So, I already know what classes Albus is taking. What are you taking Scorpius."

"Well we are required to take 4 core classes but, we can take more. I was originally doing six but, decided five so that I could make it to prefect duties. So I will be taking defense against the dark arts, divination, herbology, potions, and care for magical creatures."

"What are you taking Rose." Aunt Ginny asked.

"Well like he was saying, we are required to take 4 but we can take up to 12. 12 classes may interfere with my schedule but, 11 I believe Is do able."

"Eleven classes Rose. You already study non-stop at school, everywhere at Quidditch games, at every meal of the day, and at breaks between classes"

"My mother took ten."

"She used a time turner, and you don't have a time turner."

"Like I was saying my 11 classes being Astronomy, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Arithmacy, and Care of Magical Creature. As well as my Prefects Work. shouldn't be to difficult"

"Rose That's very difficult."

"Albus I am not even taking that many classes I could still probably fit divination into my schedule. But, I was more interested in keeping my prefect badge, than adding Divination."

"Well Rose you are very much an over achiever. Just like your mother." Ginny said

"Thank you..." Rose said with a soft polite voice.

Rose always had a soft voice. But, when in class she was at her most confident self. She knew all the answers always.

It was habit for the teachers to pick her over anyone else because, she was all the teachers favorite student.

Although not in potions. The Teacher would always say speak up dear. He knew Rose's name but, he never used anyone name.

Albus was an average height, around 6'. He had Dark brown hair like his dad.

Scorpius was taller than most around 6'3. Scorpius towered over lots of people. He had blond hair that might even get mistaken for white.

Rose was shorter than most around 5'5. She had a light brown hair color. She was a beautiful girl. She had many invites to hogsmeade. She declined them all.

 _ **Malfoy Manner**_

Scorpius had gone back later on that night.

At the dinner table.

His mother said "How was your time at Albus's? was it fun? What did you do?

"Yeah, I had fun. we played magic chess by the river. Then we came back to get a snacks and change into our swimsuits. When we came back to the house. His mom asked what classes Rose and I were taking. Then Albus and I went changed and swam in the lake."

"Who is Rose."

"One of Albus's cousin."

"Never heard you say anything about her before. What year is she in."

"Ours She is the smartest witch of our year and most likely all the years."

"Who's daughter is she." Draco asked.

"The minister's." Scorpius answered.

"Makes sense."

"Why?"

The minister was in my year at school. Very smart girl. She once punched me in the mouth."

Scorpius and his mom started laughing.

Draco commented "It really hurt!"

They all laughed some more.

"How many classes is she taking." His mom asked.

"She said she wanted to take twelve but since she is a prefect as well she dropped one class."

"So she is taking eleven classes! That's impressive. What class did she drop."

"Divination"

"Is she pretty?" His mother asked.

Scorpius got really nervous, his cheeks went bright red, and he said in a somewhat quiet voice "I... I guess."

His mother and father laughed.

"So you like her?"

"What, I never said that. Plus Last time I checked, not that I check because why would I do that, the last time we went to Hogsmeade. Fifteen boys invited her to go with them."

"Scorpius, have you ever noticed you ramble when your lying... So who did she go with."

"I do not. Also she declined all the invites said she was too busy studying."

"That sounds just like her mother."


End file.
